


Wishes & Trust

by sonidobinaria



Category: Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis
Genre: Angst with happy end, Character Study, Gen, Post Game, The rokuvein is there but it's also not, mildly intrusive thoughts, no beta - we write like men we die like men, set after Roxis ending, spoilers everywhere, the whole fic is very headcanon heavy tbh, vayne has great friends but they're all so chaotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonidobinaria/pseuds/sonidobinaria
Summary: Travelling with Roxis is great and all, but unpleasant realisations and thoughts make life difficult for Vayne.His friends are there to help make things better. And more chaotic.
Relationships: Vayne Aurelius/Roxis Rosenkrantz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Wishes & Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitchendance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitchendance/gifts).



> Another year, another fic...? It's been far too long, but here I am! Sometimes I yearn intensely for Mana Khemia and then stuff like this happens.
> 
> Enjoy!

Graduating had been the easiest part, Vayne came to realise soon. Leaving the Academy behind and being sent into the rest of the world was the scariest part. Of course he hadn't been alone. True to his word, Roxis followed close by. They were a strange duo. At first they fought a lot, even on their travels. (That is, Roxis showed his snarky side and Vayne his awkwardness.) Over the next couple weeks, they bickered less and actually started talking.

About the future.

About the things they wished to do.

Vayne was well aware that many expectations seemed to rest on his friend's shoulders. Compared to Roxis, who appeared so confident in whatever he did, he felt lost and confused.

Passing through villages, he always felt a little nervous - memories of days before the Academy crossed his mind. Of villagers throwing stones at him and chasing him back into the mountain woods. Only Sulpher's soft meowing could snap him out of these thoughts. That was another thing he never knew how to handle.

He couldn't hear his companion's voice anymore. Despite their bond going ever so strong, he only heard soft meows or annoyed little hisses depending on the moment. It hurt. It hurt that he could no longer tell what his friend said. But more than that, Vayne was scared that it would hurt their connection.

Alchemy was still a firm constant in his new life. The day they got their hands on a small cauldron that they could carry around from place to place had been a joy to both. Of course it resulted in a competition -- the winner had usage rights for a week and so on. Vayne was able to forget about his worries for a short while. Until they were met with their first serious problem. A village, almost the size of a small town, had a water shortage and no matter what the people tried, their wells remained dry. Once the townsfolk realised that their travellers were alchemists, they were overjoyed and requested their help.

However solving the issue wasn't so easy. They checked the surroundings, tried to figure out if anything had blocked the underground spring from which they drew the water or researched if the weather was at fault. Admittedly, the summer had been hot and dry. It could have been an option. And so they decided to go directly down the well in hopes of finding the solution there. They did. The cavern beneath the well wasn't what they had expected. Yes, it connected to the origin spring, but the soil was barely covered by the water. Crystal clear and refreshing. As much as Vayne wanted to enjoy the scent and feel reminded of days in solitude, it gave them ideas to try out.

So many attempts failed to fill the well, but finally - finally Vayne came up with one last idea. An extract of sorts to return nutrients to the soil while returned the water it had absorbed. Everything would become healthier down there, or so he thought. Yet he didn't have the courage to drip the fluid on the moss they found closest to the water source inside the cavern, clasping his hands together as he anxiously watched Roxis take care of the task.

 _Please_ , Vayne prayed silently to himself, unable to take his eyes off the blond's back. _Please work. Please..._

It shouldn't work. If he thought rationally about it, he was sure that even if it worked, it was only a temporary solution before the townsfolk would have to find an alternative source of water. The impossible happened, though.

With a soft glow, the moss reacted promptly. Vayne had no words to describe what happened, all he knew was that intense feeling of /something was wrong/. A cold sensation was sinking into the pit of his stomach while he watched the water level rise slowly. At first it had only covered their feet, yet in a span of minutes it was up to their ankles and steadily rising. This was too good of a result.

Roxis didn't say anything when he returned to Vayne's side, only snapping the boy out of his thoughts because they had to leave and get out of the well.

The townsfolk was overjoyed.

They didn't care for the reasons or explanations Roxis tried to give him, they only cared for the returning water that was going to save their little town.

In exchange, they even handed over a small bag of money that they forced Vayne to accept. The boy felt the weight of coins in his hands, yet couldn't feel joy over their accomplishment.

Something was wrong.

And over the course of the next weeks, this ominous feeling would not leave him, no matter his attempt to ignore it.

**\-- - --**

At some point Roxis was fed up with his absentmindedness and confronted him with his behavior. The early night was chilly, they were grateful for the small campfire of their shelter. Dabbing some ointment on Vayne's cheek, the blond scoffed roughly in stark contrast to the soft gesture.

"What is wrong with you," not a question. A demand. "I know you aren't as strong anymore, but your performance today was nothing short of pathetic. You didn't even try to dodge!"

There was a storm well hidden in Roxis' calm voice. A storm mixed of concern and anger. Vayne couldn't blame him for it. He only sighed. "Sorry, Roxis. I have a lot on my mind." Sparring wasn't going as well as he had hoped. Without using Sulpher's powers - no, it had been the reverse the whole time. His cat had only been the catalyst for him to use /his own/ powers. Either way, without this connection... He couldn't use his prior skills anymore. It had been difficult to find a replacement weapon, even with the help of alchemy. In the end he had settled on a short, yet broadsword. It worked well for most cases, but without proper focus...

Vayne shook his head. He didn't want to speak his mind without actually being able to pinpoint what had him so bothered this whole time.

"The incident with the well?" The other boy narrowed his eyes, although he didn't stop tending to the scratches and bruises on Vayne's face and hands. He grabbed his wrist and tugged him a bit closer. "I have no clue how you did it. It makes me mad that I can't get behind it. But guessing from your behavior, at least it's mutual."

There was something else Roxis wanted to say. Vayne could see it. That glint in his eyes whenever he contemplated a serious matter without coming to a satisfying conclusion. So this wasn't only a thing bothering him... "M- maybe I was simply lucky?" A chuckle so weak, it was barely to hear. Yet it was enough to break the tension between them.

Just in time for Roxis to finish his treatment. "There. Don't give me so much work next time, tch."

And with that, they stopped talking about it. They also didn't comment on the hand Roxis still held as they fell into silence.

**\-- - --**

From then on, Vayne tried to put more effort into keeping himself together. However, he couldn't help pay more attention to smaller details.

Like the weather.

One time they weren't too far away from a settlement, but an approaching storm front would have delayed their trip by a few days. Which neither of them was looking forward to. Vayne found himself hoping that maybe, just maybe the storm wouldn't come their direction after all. It would be so nice to reach the settlement and actually sleep in an inn bed for once...

The forest wasn't so bad, but he yearned for a proper bed and homemade meal. Not to mention that Sulpher didn't like getting wet either.

He hoped as he stared up at the sky; dark clouds throwing shadows above them. Roxis suggested to keep going as far as they could before looking for shelter against the rain. But as they marched forward, it didn't take long for the sky to return to a peaceful shade of blue with soft clouds dotted here and there. Like the canvas of a renowned artist. Vayne was relieved to notice the change in weather because now, they would reach the town by nightfall.

It was only good luck. That was all it was. At least he tried to tell himself that.

**\-- - --**

They met up with their friends not far from one of the biggest towns in the country. The reunion felt so nice and warm. Despite the constant chaos the little group had repeatedly caused during their school days, Vayne was overjoyed and happily returned the gestures when Jess and Nikki hugged him tightly. Even normally composed Anna - finally graduated - didn't jump to conclusions when he gently pet her head. Of course Flay was as loud as always, while strange Muppy seemed to plot another doomed scheme. All in all, nothing had changed.

They hadn't changed.

Vayne noticed now how badly he had missed them.

He enjoyed travelling with Roxis, he enjoyed his company more than he was ready to admit - but having their group all back together... made him realise how much he had /wished/ for them to reunite.

At once he felt cold all over. An unsettling sensation coursing through his entire body while he instinctively took a step backwards. No. No. But this couldn't be, could it? He had denied that part of himself. Back then. In that moment. Encouraged by Roxis and the others. So why did he feel so frightened all of a sudden? Wasn't he human by now? Fortunately his friends didn't notice his conflict, eagerly chatting with each other as they were heading to the town. A summer festival was going to take place there, one they had all agreed to visit in order to celebrate Anna's graduation.

A sentiment that had badly flustered the youngest member of their group.

Vayne allowed this moment of peace to fall back until he was trailing after the group with a few meters between them. He needed to... think.

It was so difficult to think properly, though. He was scared of the implications. Those scary powers. The means to fulfill every wish and desire - his own, that of others. Could it truly be...? The dried up well, the weather changing for no real reason other than his desire to get somewhere in time...

Wishing to see his friends.

The boy raised his gaze and stared at the group. They were still talking loudly and animatedly. Occasionally Roxis would rub his temples in annoyance, but Vayne could see that he was enjoying himself as well.

Such a group of misfits.

...what if he lost control again? What if he ended up hurting them? Vayne didn't want to keep up with this line of thought, didn't want to think about all the things that could happen if this awful feeling was true. He was--

"Earth to Vayne, helloooo~!" Jess dragged him out of his dark thoughts, causing him to jump in surprise. The girl laughed softly and nudged him with her elbow, her gentle expression showing her concern. "What's wrong? You look like you're about to cry..."

Was it that obvious?

Vayne swallowed dryly. "N- nothing, I'm just... I wasn't going to cry!" But just to make sure he reached up to rub the wetness out of his eyes. Dammit. "I was just thinking... A few days ago, I was telling Roxis that it would be nice to see you all again. It's been over a year now, after all!" And that wasn't even a lie. "And now look at us. I don't know how Flay found us, but he sure surprised us."

He still wasn't fond of Flay picking him up like a bag of wheat.

His friend giggled before she linked hands with him, eagerly swaying them back and forth. Jess was in such a good mood, Vayne smiled at that. He could see that she was paler than usual. No doubt that she was pushing herself... "What about you, Jess? How are you?"

"Hmm, I'm doing great as you can see!" She chirped brightly, although the bags under her eyes spoke volumes. The girl was tired. It pained Vayne to see her this way. "C'mon, don't worry so much! I wouldn't be here if the doctors didn't give me green light!"

They both knew better than that.

She would have snuck out, either way.

"Please don't push yourself, Jess..."

"Okay, okay! I'll get some rest when we're there? Satisfied? Because I won't miss out on that festival!" She huffed, cheeks lightly puffed out. Before Vayne could reply, she already started walking faster and dragged him back to the group. "I don't know what's actually bothering you, Vayne, but don't forget that you aren't alone. We're all in this together, got it?"

Ah.

How could he forget that. So much had happened. So many times his friends could have gotten hurt because of him, yet in the end they all stuck by his side.

His dear, cherished friends.

**\-- - --**

The festival was bright and colourful, even in the early night. Vayne had seen so many things, but nothing had the same flair as this festival. It radiated from afar, vibrating with cheer and joy of living. The summer was humid and hot, but in this very moment no one paid it any mind. Brightly decorated stalls sold snacks and drinks, from fried noodles to sweet cotton candy. Other booths had small games to play with prizes to win, while music came from various stages on festival grounds.

It was intoxicating and wonderfully distracting.

Vayne let himself be dragged along by his friends, eventually splitting up to meet up again by the bonfire in the middle. For some reason, Jess had decided to join him again. (Part of him had hoped to talk to Roxis, but Pamela had been faster, dragging the poor guy off to god knows where.) At least his friend looked a lot better than before. She was still pale, but not as much as and there was a spring in her steps that he hadn't noticed before. Guess he wasn't the only one who had looked forward to this festival...

"Disappointed that you have to put up with me?" The teasing tone in her voice was clear. Vayne felt his face heat up a little. "I'm kidding! So, do you feel better?"

Why was she asking? She was the one not feeling well!

Vayne blinked in confusion as they moved through the festival goers. "...? What do you mean?"

"You finally look like you're having fun, is all."

Oh. Yes. She was right. Deep down he still felt the anxiety simmering inside him, but his curiosity had gotten the best of him. He was soaking up the festival atmosphere like a sponge. "I- I guess so... I think talking to you helped some."

Even if all she did was remind him of their support. It was still difficult to grasp, and he still had no idea how to deal with it. Right now however, he was satisfied to be with his friends.

"Good! And now let's have fun! I want to try some of those games. The prizes looked cute!" Jess didn't give him a chance to object. The bubbly girl simply dragged him by the arm to one of the booths and pointed at the various items. Mostly plushies. How predictable. Jess especially glanced at one of the bigger teddy bears. It almost had the same shade as Pamela's. Wow. "I want that one! Will you help me, Vayne?"

The game was simple.

Hit the target the required times to win. Hit right in the middle a couple times in a row and win the big prize aka the teddy bear.

The downside was-- Vayne was sure the game was rigged in some way or another. Roxis had once told him that festival games, regardless of their nature, were usually rigged to lower the chances of winning by a lot.

In other words, their chances at winning the big bear were close to none.

Yet he still pulled out his coin bag and gave a weak sigh. "Sure, Jess. Let's give it our all."

**\-- - --**

As expected, they didn't hold a chance against the odds of the game. The darts were unevenly balanced which caused them to either drop to the ground before hitting the target or flying way farther than the target. After a couple tries, Jess had to admit defeat if she didn't want to end up broke. Vayne wasn't doing much better for a good chunk of his attempts.

Jess looked so disappointed whenever she glanced at the teddy bear. Maybe...

Maybe he should give it a try.

If those powers truly weren't gone for good, he should be able to win the teddy bear for her, right? Regardless of the negative sides his powers could possibly have, if there was a chance to make his friend happy...

Vayne wanted to see her smile.

And so he wished. He wished dearly as he started another round of darts.

Still unfairly balanced.

The first dart wobbled unhappily through the air, yet it hit the middle of the target. As did the second and third darts. The owner of the booth couldn't believe it - neither could Vayne if he was honest. It had worked...?

Accepting the prize with a dazed look, he immediately handed it over to the giddy girl that hugged the plush tightly. "Thank you, Vayne! I can't believe you won! How did you do that?"

Right. How did he do that...? Did that really mean-- but then, what did it mean in general?

He had so many questions. Questions without answers. The prior exciting atmosphere of the festival suddenly threatened to drown him together with his thoughts.

Good thing that Flay jumped in to save the day -- or rather, grabbed both teens by the wrists and ran as fast as he could while guards followed straight after him, framed by fireworks that flew high in the sky and exploded in beautiful sparkles and shapes. It didn't come as much of a surprise to Vayne when he got arrested together with the young man.

Of course.

Flay had set off the fireworks prior schedule. And now he was stuck with him in a small jail cell.

At least Jess had been able to escape in the midst of people.

**\-- - --**

"These fools cannot hold me in this cage! Let us escape, Vayne!" Flay's voice boomed through the jail cell, his fingers gripping the thick iron bars with a strength that still surprised Vayne. The boy didn't bother getting up from where he sat, though. He didn't want to get dragged into an even bigger mess... "Come now, stand with me, Vayne!"

"And get thrown into the dungeon? N- no, Flay. We should just wait." Shaking his head, he stayed put and was actually surprised to see his friend collapse on the ground in exasperation. Wow. That... was fast. He didn't think that Flay would actually listen to him. "L- look, maybe they'll let us out if you apologise? Why did you even set the fireworks off?"

"Isn't this obvious? For you, Vayne!" His friend looked at him with confidence that bordered madness; a wild grin gracing his features on top of that. "Fireworks make people happy. And you looked like you needed it!"

Rather than his voice, it was his laughter that echoed off the walls. Vayne wasn't able to feel bothered by it. He merely stared at his former classmate in a state of mild shock.

For... Him?  
But why-- what-- he didn't understand! He just--

"I might be stupid, but I am not blind, Vayne," the redhead suddenly declared as he sat up with force, almost back on his feet in an instant. "You can't fool your friends. There is something bothering you."

So it wasn't just Roxis and Jess who had noticed? Did the others notice as well? He hadn't wanted to worry them, so why... How did they notice?

Something inside of him deflated under Flay's surprisingly stern gaze. It wasn't fair. Could they read him really that well? Unable to look at his friend, Vayne nervously licked his lips. "Flay, I- I can't really explain. It's just--"

"Silence! Didn't I tell you? You cannot fool me, your bestest of friends!"

...since when were they best friends? Vayne wasn't sure if he liked where this was going. However, he let Flay continue anyway. It wasn't like he could do much about it either way. They were stuck in a dark and dirty cell, waiting for whatever awaited them. Ugh, he really didn't expect their reunion to turn out this way. 

Meanwhile, Flay straightened himself. His boisterous appearance coming to a full display while he placed a hand on his hip and pointed with the other directly at Vayne. "You, my friend, are in dire need of honesty! You are a man, confess openly! Let the world know of your feelings!"

"...excuse me?"

What the hell was Flay talking about?

Tilting his head to one side, he blinked at the man.

"Your feelings, Vayne! You must tell Roxis how you feel!"

Wait-- what--

This got a reaction out of Vayne. The boy jumped to his feet, face flushed in embarrassment while he waved his hands dismissively. "N- no, you got it all wrong! This isn't what's bothering me at all!"

...but he didn't deny the presence of feelings either. _Oh._ So that's why he wanted to keep travelling with Roxis.

Remarkable. That Flay of all people helped him realise this.

Still! He had to clear up this misunderstanding! "I- I-- I'm happy that you're so worried about me, but that's not what's bothering me..."

"Ah, is that so? Care to explain what is bothering you, then?"

Welp.  
On the other side of the iron bars, the rest of his friends stood and regarded him in open curiosity - and concern which didn't sit well with Vayne at all. Roxis adjusted his glasses with a frown. "What got you arrested this time?"

"Jess told us what happened." Pamela added with a smile, hugging her teddy bear. Wait, Vayne briefly noticed that she was actually holding the bear he won for Jess. The ghost girl looked extremely pleased and happy with the general situation, too.

At least one person seemed to have had a nice festival then.

"Fireworks! Fireworks happened, hah!" Flay proudly exclaimed and approached the cell bars. "And they were a success, weren't they?"

"Absolutely, Flay! They were so pretty!" Pamela remarked softly. "If I had known that the outside world is so fun, I would have left the school grounds sooner!"

"Enough of that! We talked to the guards. They'll let you go if you repay the damage," Anna interjected, while she held up a pair of keys. Quickly, she unlocked the cell door and freed the unlikely pair.

Offering words of gratitude to Anna, Vayne stepped outside and scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry for worrying you all. Flay is sorry, too."

"Am I?" At the redhead's remark, all the girl did was unsheath her sword. "Yes, I am! Forgive me, I shall repay the debt at once!"

And off he went. Followed by Anna.

At last, some peace and quiet.

Yet Vayne didn't feel at peace at all. Not when he looked at his friends' faces and realized that they were indeed concerned about him. Maybe Flay hadn't been so wrong with his advice.

It was about time that he talked to his friends.

**\-- - --**

The sun was already high in the sky again when they made it back to the inn. Vayne was fatigued just as everyone else. Repaying the wasted fireworks had been exhausting. Since neither of them possessed the money, they spent the whole night synthesising whatever they could to replace the fireworks. While they didn't manage to substitute everything, it was enough that the guards finally allowed them to leave.

No surprise that no one stirred until night fell again.

One by one, they gathered in the dining hall of the inn. Fortunately deserted because most people still enjoyed the remaining festival outside in town. With so much privacy Vayne had even less reason to back out now. Once everyone was there, the boy breathed in deeply and cleared his throat. "Um, guys..."

They were patient. Although he fell silent again, they didn't try to rush him. Even Flay and Nikki gave him the time he needed to gather himself again.

Why was it so difficult to put his thoughts into words?

What was he so scared of?

They were his friends. They had already seen the worst of him.

"Vayne, it's okay," the beastgirl chirped, her ears twitching lightly. "You can tell us anything! And if Flay laughs, I'll pinch him for you."

Right.  
They were his friends. All he had to do was to trust in them.

"...thank you," the boy finally broke his own silence and let his head hang. "And I'm so sorry for not talking to you sooner. I just- I thought I could make sense of it on my own, but I... I think I was too scared to bring it up."

Roxis folded his arms across his chest, yet remained silent. Vayne could feel his gaze resting on him, though. Nervously playing with the hem of his jacket, the boy tried to find the right words. Sulpher jumped on his lap and purred softly. It was so comforting. Absentmindedly brushing through the cat's fur, he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

This was so stupid.

Why couldn't he just say it?

"I- I think they're still there. T- those powers..." He forced himself to speak. Forced himself to keep going. Because he knew he would give up if he stopped now. "At first it was just small things I didn't notice because it could have been pure luck or coincidence! But then Roxis and I helped a town with a water shortage and it shouldn't have worked...!" But it did. It still worked. He had looked into the matter some time ago - against all odds, the well hadn't dried up yet. "A- and yesterday I wanted to win the plush for Jess, so I /wished/ to win it so badly--"

He was out of breath when he finally fell silent, unshed tears clinging to his eyes. His shoulders trembled in anxiety while he clenched his fists so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

The room remained quiet for several minutes. The only sound passing by was the soft rustling of fabric as Roxis cleaned his glasses and carefully put them on again. "I see. So this has been bothering you since that time."

Vayne didn't dare nod, though he slowly glanced from one face to another. They were surprised, yes. But there wasn't any sort of negative response from them. Quite the opposite actually. The girls offered reassuring smiles, while Flay eagerly slapped his shoulder. (Ow.)

"Did you really think this would change anything between us?" Pamela sounded unusually meek, almost hiding behind the bear. "Vayne... Have more trust in us."

"N- no! No! It isn't that...! I just--" Vayne was startled, standing up at once with such force that his chair fell backwards. It clattered loudly on the wooden floor. "You've seen what happened at the Academy! I put everyone in so much danger... What if it happens again? I don't want to hurt anyone!" That's why he had wished that power gone. That's why he had wanted to be like his friends. Human. A normal human and nothing else.

But it hadn't worked.

He wasn't human. Wishes, desires - he couldn't change this very aspect of his existence in the end.

And that scared him so much.

"Isn't it obvious?" Roxis spoke up, a small smile tugging on the corners of his lips. "If anything happened, I will have to beat sense back into you."

"Yeah, Roxis is right! We'll beat you up and drag you home!" Nikki's tail wagged in agreement, before Jess joined in by reaching over to pet Vayne's head.

"Don't be silly, Vayne. You'd never hurt us. You're our friend."

Ah, his fears and concerns had been so pointless. Vayne couldn't stop the tears from falling any longer, letting out little sobs as the tension left his body. He was so relieved.

So very, very relieved.

His friends truly meant the world to him - and he was so relieved to know that it didn't matter what he was. They wouldn't turn their backs on him.

**\-- - --**

A few days later, it was just him and Roxis again. After the end of the festival, the group of misfits had split up again - Flay wanted to keep looking for a perfect hideout, Jess needed to get back with the doctors and Nikki was still on the search for a future husband while Pamela ended up homesick for the Academy and Anna wanted to continue her sword training. Muppy, Vayne had no clue what the weird guy wanted to do.

Either way, one by one the group shrank until it was only them again.

Vayne didn't mind, though.

He felt peaceful and content. After weeks of worrying, he could finally look forward to the important things. Travelling, exploring the world and kicking Roxis' ass in duels. He liked this simple life.

And yet, there was a new thought that finally started to take shape whenever they used their portable cauldron.

"Roxis, have you ever thought about opening a workshop?" The boy watched his friend carefully. Flay's odd form of encouragement echoed in his ears whenever he looked at Roxis. How stupid. This wasn't the right time or space for it.

"What kind of a stupid question is this? Of course I have," the blond rolled his eyes and tossed an onion into the cauldron. Alchemy was so useful, even for daily things like cooking. "I haven't been to the right place yet, though."

"Ah..."

His courage was leaving him, oh no.

"Spit it out, Vayne. This is annoy-" A pause. No doubt an interjection by the Mana of Light. Roxis cleared his throat and looked directly at Vayne. "I can't read your mind. You wouldn't ask without reason. Well, I'm listening."

Vayne made a brief mental note to thank the old Mana later. "Ah, um-- well..." For some reason he grew flustered, awkwardly stirring in the cauldron, but he managed to meet Roxis' gaze. "I- I was thinking... maybe we could open one together? At- at some point... I mean-- I mean only if you want to! It's just- I don't think I'm good enough on my own and--"

"Vayne."

"N- no, don't interrupt me now! I'm trying to- to say something--"

" _Vayne!_ "

"W- what?"

"The soup is burning."

**Author's Note:**

> And they didn't eat dinner that night.
> 
> (I'm so rusty ahhh hopefully the next thing won't take years again orz)


End file.
